


An unusual third date

by providing_leverage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alec is a demigod, M/M, Magic Reveal, Magnus is a magician, lives in Brooklyn House, they both think the other is a mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: "Why'd you-" Magnus follows Alec's gaze to the sky and understands why he'd stopped. "Holy fuck.""Yeah." Alec says distractedly. Then his eyes snap to Magnus. "Wait, you can see through them too? You can see through the Mist?""Alec, there is no mist. It's sunny outside. There is, however, three giant birds that you can apparently also see. And I should probably take care of…"OR the one where Magnus wasn't planning on revealing the fact that he's a magician to his almost boyfriend today but he doesn't seem to have much of a choice. Luckily Alec seems to be handling the giant killer parrots pretty well...No knowledge of the Riordan verse needed
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	An unusual third date

**Author's Note:**

> School and the library are both closed because of the weather today, and this is what happens when I decide to reread the Kane Chronicles out of boredom

Magnus had been having a good day, until the giant birds showed up.

It was Saturday, and for once he didn't have a ton of homework assigned to him from the teachers of the normal, human school he attended. And since Sadie and Carter were the best people ever, they'd kindly arranged the magical lessons schedule in a way that meant no one had to get up before one in the afternoon on weekends. (Magnus suspected that was mostly Sadie's doing)

Normally Magnus would take advantage of this scheduling, but not today. 

Today he had a date. His third date with Alexander Gidion Lightwood, in fact. They'd agreed to meet for coffee at a little shop not far from Brooklyn House. 

Such an event was definitely worth sacrificing a few hours of sleeping in. Besides, Magnus had a few ulterior motives for the date today. 

After knowing each other for a month and a half, Alec had finally asked Magnus out two weeks ago. Their first two dates had been lovely, especially the part where Alec chastity kissed him on the cheek after. 

That was nice and all, very gentlemanly, but Magnus wanted more. So today, he had two objectives. 1: get a proper, on the mouth kiss, and 2: ask Alec to be his boyfriend.

Before he'd left Brooklyn House, Magnus had checked to make sure his emergency supply bag was safely secured in the Duat, and changed his outfit there times.

Since he'd answered the Kane's call and come to Brooklyn to follow the path of magic and channeling the power of the Egyptian gods, Magnus' fashion style had suffered a bit. Wearing things that contained animal products could hamper spells and magic. Most magicians solved this problem by wearing plain linen clothes.

A nice solution, when you lived somewhere warm and didn't mind looking like you were walking around in pajamas all the time. Luckily Magnus wasn't the only one who was frustrated by the clothing restrictions. With the help of a few other trainees, magic, and the internet, he'd been able to remake his wardrobe to new heights that allowed him to practice magic and look great doing it.

He'd also learned way too much about what was actually in his makeup and became good at making that too.

So when he walks into the cute little coffee shop, dressed in purple skinny jeans, the dark tank top with **Both? Both. Both Is Good** , written on it in the bi pride colors, and a jean jacket with several buttons on it, he both looks amazing and is completely magic ready.

Alec, predictably, has arrived first and gotten them a table near the full length windows of the store. "Hey pretty boy," Magnus taps the back of the empty seat across from Alec. "You waiting for anyone special?"

"Yes, actually." The other boy returns his easy grin. "This amazing guy, killer fashion sense, incredibly beautiful."

Though he would never admit it to anyone, Magnus might blush a bit. He's normally pretty unflappable, but around Alec he becomes a sappy mess. "Oh my gosh, is that for me?" His eyes fix on the plate sitting at the seat intended for him.

"The tea too." Alec agrees.

Stopping himself from declaring his love right then and there, Magnus drops into his chair and begins to devour the pinecone Alec had bought him.

Not the type from a tree. The pinecones here were apple fritter like pastries, made of lumps of fried dough stuck together and covered in glaze. They went fast, especially on weekends, hence them getting here at seven fifteen. For any other food, it would not be worth it. But for a pinecone…

Alec watches him devour it with an amused smile, thankfully not a judgy one. He would be within his right if he were discussed, since Magnus is currently getting glaze all over his fingers, lips, and the table. Not something he'd normally do around an incredibly hot guy he's interested in, but he's seen Alec during school lunch. Besides, the pastry is so good, it's kinda hard to care about anything but the feeling of it melting in his mouth.

"Would you like some?" Magnus asks Alec belatedly, already halfway done.

Alec laughs and shakes his head. "No thanks. I ate breakfast already, not really hungry."

A horrible, inhuman feat, to turn down a pinecone, but Magnus isn't going to bring up this fact since it means he gets the whole thing to himself. Making an effort to slow down, Magnus asks Alec about how his sister's volleyball tournament had gone last night. Magnus had wanted to go, but it had been his turn to watch the younger members of Brooklyn House. If left alone too long things tended to either blow up, light on fire, or become covered in paint and glitter.

Not that he could tell Alec that. As far as his date knew, Magnus lived in a foster/group home. It wasn't far from the truth, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

That was the only doubt about his relationship with Alec. Dating a normal, completely human person meant that there were parts of his life Alec wasn't, and could probably never be, privy to. He couldn't do magic, and wouldn't even be able to see most of the world as Magnus saw it. Humans weren't great at seeing magic, and normally their brains made up some alternate solution that made more sense.

Gripping his cup tighter, Magnus focuses on listening to Alec's recap of the games instead of thinking about how their relationship was kind of doomed. 

Once Magnus is done eating, they get takeout cups (Magnus pays this time, another tea for him and a very sugary coffee for Alec) and set out for the park.

It's a beautiful fall morning, especially with his jacket and warm cup in his hands. Alec's got a leather jacket on that's ridiculously attractive, so he's plenty warm. He's also got his green and black backpack that he brings everywhere. Magnus had asked about it once, but Alec had just shrugged and made a remark like "I like being prepared for anything."

Once they arrive at the small nearby park, they walk laps around the playground, talking about any random topic that comes to mind. Alec is a great conversationalist, once you get him talking. He's one of the few people who can keep up with Magnus' random changes in subject. 

Maybe forty five minutes later they find themselves on the swings. Or rather, Magnus is on a swing, Alec is behind him. He's putting those muscles ( _thank you_ football training) to good use and pushing Magnus so hard he's afraid that if he lets go if the chains he'll fly off into the sun.

He's screaming and laughing so hard that he's distracted enough that he doesn't notice the giant parrots flying around the park at first. Not until Alec comes to a halt, jerking the swing and Magnus to a stop.

"Why'd you-" Magnus follows Alec's gaze to the sky and understands why he'd stopped. "Holy fuck."

"Yeah." Alec says distractedly. Then his eyes snap to Magnus. "Wait, you can see through them too? You can see through the Mist?"

"Alec, there is no mist. It's sunny outside. There is, however, three giant birds that you can apparently also see. And I should probably take care of…"

Instead of questioning why it's Magnus' job to get rid of the things, or even freaking out at all about their existence, Alec retrieved his backpack from where he'd set it against the poles holding the swing set up. But when he returns, he's holding an ornately carved bow in his hands. Slung on his back is a quiver bristling with arrows. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow. The bag containing (or maybe being) a weapon explained why Alec wouldn't go anywhere without it. It didn't explain where he'd gotten them. Speaking of weapons…

Letting his eyes drift closed, Magnus reaches out into the space in front of him. With his mind he reaches into the Duat, the layers of the world, finding the place where he stores his supplies. When he opens them, he's holding a gray duffle bag and Alec is gawking at him. 

"Who are you?" Alec wonders in awe. "You don't go to Camp Half-Blood, I would know you. And you don't have the tattoos of a legionnaire… and I've never seen a demigod pull things from nowhere."

Now Magnus is doubly confused. "Demigod? Like Hercules and the old Greek and Roman stories? No, I'm a magician. The House of Life, I study the Egyptian gods and sometimes channel their magic…"

He might have gone on, asked a lot more questions, but before he can, one of the parrots swoops down and lands in front of them hard enough that the ground shakes a bit. Any hopes of it being friendly disappear when it shrieks at them and tries to swallow Magnus whole. 

Alec seamels backward several steps, firing off four arrows in rapid succession. They bounce off the parrot's feathers. It must hurt a little bit, because the bird seems to get more angry.

"Questions later." Magnus decides. "Running now."

"Yeah." Alec agrees, and they do.

They make for the only area with real cover, the little structure where the bathroom, water fountain, and four picnic tables are located under a sloped wooden roof. It's not much but it's all they have. 

Unfortunately, there's no way for them to outrun the ten foot tall parrots. To buy them time, Magnus somehow manages to pull one of his many necklaces from around his neck and toss it over one shoulder.

The accessories he wears are not purely for decoration. Most of them are charms made by Magnus himself. The one he throws turns into a seven foot long cobra, which is enough to distract the brightly colored bird.

Once they're (moderately) safe Alec and Magnus take stalk of their situation, and resources. 

There are three parrots, ten to fifteen feet tall, in the park. Their feathers shimmer with magical light, and their eyes are a bright red. They're not friendly. Thankfully there are no other people in the part, and the creatures don't seem interested in leaving. They've also lost interest in Magnus and Alec for the moment.

Oh yeah, and the red one swallowed Magnus' snake whole. 

Alec has a quiver of arrows that don't do much on these things, a few throwing knives made of a metal Magnus doesn't recognize, and a thermos full of something called nectar. "It'll heal demigods in small doses. Kills mortals though." Alec explains. 

Magnus is pretty sure he's not a mortal, but he really doesn't want to drink the stuff anyway. No matter how great it smells.

In his bag, Magnus has the normal magicians haul of his wand, staff, box of chalks, sons of Horus statues, ect. 

"I've got an idea." He announces, trying to sound more confident than he actually sounds. "But I need you to keep them away from me while I prepare the spell. When I give the signal, lure them to me. But _do not_ step into the big circle I'm going to draw, okay?"

"Yeah." Despite the killer parrots currently ripping up parts of the playground and tossing them around like toys outside, Alec is grinning. He's gripping his bow in one hand, but looks more relaxed than Magnus has ever seen him. No, not relaxed… just not anxious. He's not drumming his fingers or tapping his feet. His ADHD seems to have taken a backseat at the moment. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Magnus hesitates, then removes another one of his amulets. "Here, wear this. It'll give you some protection. It's a _tyet,_ the symbol of Isis."

Alec holds the silver charms up to examine it. "Isis? Like the terrorist organization?"

"No, like the goddess of magic. I chose her path to study when I came to Brooklyn House." 

The other boy pulls the amulet on without protest, the charm settling beside the leather cord he always wore. The painted beads were another thing he'd asked Alec about in the past and never got a clear answer on. Since Izzy had the same exact one, he'd assumed it was a family thing. But now Magnus wasn't so sure.

"Good luck." Magnus says. "Please don't get eaten."

Alec nods, "You too."

Plan decided on, they split up. Alec takes up a position on the very top of the tallest slide tower thing, shooting arrows at the parrots and yelling taunts.

Magnus heads for the basketball courts, because he needed a smooth surface to draw on.

First he sets up a protective circle, placing the sons of Horus in at the four cardinal points. Using the white chalk he connects to them. But doesn't stay in their protective magic.

A few feet away he draws a much bigger circle, with blue, filling it in with other circles and symbols of various colors. It takes longer than he wants it to. Once it's done, he touches his wand to the chalk, which lights up gold.

Remembering the many warnings he's heard about the dangers of casting large spells like this, Magnus digs through his bag until he finds a glass stopper full of a chunky green liquid. It tastes as bad as it looks, but will also give him the magical boost he needs. Magnus won't be burning out today, not when he had a date to finish.

He feels the potion in his stomach, the burst of magic though him. Sparks fly from his fingers. Magnus takes his place inside his protective circle, holding his staff in one hand, wand in the other. Then he begins to chant.

The sounds around him don't disappear, but they fade. It's like he's sinking underwater. Everything becomes muffled and distant. The parrots shriek, Alec yells something. The urge to open his eyes and check on Alec is strong, but if he does he'll have to start all over again and Magnus knows he won't have the energy for that. Even with the potion, casting is sapping his strength fast.

It seems to take forever, but it can't be more than five minutes before he's opening his eyes. Two of the birds are on the ground around Alec's tower. The third is circling him in the air.

For lack of a better signal, Magnus throws his staff like it's a spear. As it leaves his hand it transforms into a massive fireball. It hits the circling parrot with perfect accuracy. 

It only singes the monster, but it does get their attention. The three beasts turn away from Alec, the two on the ground flapping their giant wings to take flight.

They shoot right for Magnus in a straight line. No matter how powerful, no protective circle would be able to hold up to the three of them for long. 

That's why Magnus had placed the other circle between them. To get to him, the birds had to fly right over it. And one right after the other they do. One right after the other, they're caught in the spell.

Furiously screaming, the monsters are grabbed like flies in a web. The magic holds them, tightening. Before Magnus' eyes they're forcefully compressed.

Before the spell can finish, the black clawing at his vision finally wins and everything goes dark.

÷÷÷

Magnus doesn't want to wake up. Every bone and muscle in his body is exhausted, and he's really warm. There's a hand rubbing his back in large, warm circles. He never wants it to stop.

But then he remembers what he'd been doing before he blacked out and suddenly sleep seems like the least important thing ever. Magnus' eyes fly open and he bolts up.

Well, he tries to bolt up. A wave of nausea and a pounding head doesn't let him go far.

"Whoa, woah, take it easy Mags. You're safe now." A voice he dimly recognizes as Alec's soothes.

Magnus does, allowing himself to go limp and stay very, very still. He manages to croak out "the birds?"

"Taken care of. You did great Magnus."

"I always do." Magnus slowly sits up, trying not to aggravate his head any more than necessary. He and Alec are back in the picnic table area, laying on one of them. He's half on top of Alec, who doesn't seem to mind much. "What happened?"

Alec sits up too. He's missing his leather jacket. Magnus glaces down and realises the jacket is on him. 

"After you passed out, I carried you and your stuff here. It seemed better than leaving you on the basketball court. The circle stopped glowing so I figured it was safe to grab those." 

Magnus follows his gesture to the bench of the table where they were sitting. Next to his bag are three little colored glass figures. Birds, wings spread in flight.

"I've never seen anything like what you did. How on Earth did you learn to do that?"

Magnus finds it in him to smile at Alec. "I already told you. I'm a magician in the House of Life, studying the path of the goddess of magic so that I can more easily tap into her powers. You on the other hand have not yet explained how you came about that very pretty weapon of yours, or the agility to dodge killer parrots for half an hour."

"Oh yeah." Alec fiddles with his leather necklace. "I'm demigod, half mortal and half Greek god. Son of Apollo. That's why I'm so good with a bow. That and tons of practice. Is that weird?"

"Is it weird that I practice the long forgotten magic of an old civilization and can throw fireballs?" Magnus shoots back.

Shaking his head, Alec admits, "it's actually kind of a relief. My last two boyfriend's we're both demigods too. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to keep explaining away the weird things about me."

"Boyfriend?" Magnus questions.

Alec blinks in alarm. "Um. I just meant. I was hoping that...is that okay?"

"More than okay." Magnus agrees, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and kissing him on the mouth.

Kissing Alec is even better than he'd dreamed. Kissing his boyfriend, his strange demigod warrior boyfriend who's sweaty and has soot smudged on his cheek and a bloody lip.

It's the best kiss Magnus has ever had, and hopefully the first of many.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since getting my new phone, so I apologise if something was off and I didn't notice. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
